


【搬旧文】Metamorphosen

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 二战au, 人类设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 后记：0、首先承认这篇的人物或许有点儿OOC。并且如果文中人物的政治倾向与您设想得不符，请不要喷。两个主角都有点儿神经质的样子，都是倒霉的作者害的，作者该死。1、这篇文我想了好长时间，想着想着都要想不起来了。具体来说，在去年暑假就开始有了几个意向，比如斯大林格勒战役、战俘生活、德累斯顿轰炸、战时苏/德的音乐生活、东德的交响乐团和指挥，然后……就一直没有开始写。现在看来当时思考的几个点倒都涉及到了，但是……都是很小的一部分。2、继续说我是怎么拖延的：想要么在海王星行动那天（11月9日）发出来（而后改成“开始写”，但是显然是没开始）；之后拖延到放假，想要么在斯大林格勒战役结束的时候（2月2日）开始写，写到德累斯顿轰炸（2月14日）差不多就该写完了（但是这事还是没成）；最后……最后终于写了并且努力地写完了。3、有关打野战梗。这个事也是早有预谋的恶趣味。不过最初只是第二次的海边儿（也就是他们的最后一次），后来又冒出了所谓他们的第一次。4、最初不是这样的自述，而是正常的事件叙述。而后曾设想过全是对话的那种“访问”。最后干脆叫“访问者”的话完全不出现。这样虽然看起来有些诡异，但是想来想去觉得是最简洁能够表明我意图的形式：两个活在自己世界的人，只能照亮眼前的一点儿，如同鮟鱇鱼。5、我承认我是形式主义控。6、想故意忽略战场的描述以及战争的史实，其实懒只是一方面。7、忽略了许多可是最后还是那么多注释，真是捉急。沉浸在自己的梗中无法自拔真是欠揍。8、可以自由地想象基尔伯特回来后的生活。我是玻璃心，不太忍心叫他们没再见就死掉。9、之后的中年生活可能会涉及到各种中年危机、七年之痒，叫我脑补得非常期待。





	1. Chapter 1

Metamorphosen[1]

Veris leta facies

mundo propinatur

hiemalis acies

victa iam fugatur

——<Carmina Burana - Primo vere>

春之笑靥

广布大地

严酷的冬天

慌忙逃遁

——《布兰诗歌·春天》[2]

-1-

“我有时会梦见他站在圣母教堂[3]的废墟前。”浅色头发的男人，基尔伯特·贝什米特，曾经是著名的第六军团[4]的一员，用精瘦的手指轻敲着脏兮兮的桌面，多年的污泥早就渗进这桌子的木头纤维中。

“抱歉，伊万·伊万诺维奇，请您原谅我的俄语水平。”他靠向椅背，咧了一下嘴，好像在笑。

“德累斯顿的圣母教堂啊，您不知道，德累斯顿是个多美的城市，比圣彼得堡——您的列宁格勒还要美得多，您说过，您在来这儿——西伯利亚，当我们这群人的看守之前，是那儿的城里人。我们叫她‘北方的佛罗伦萨’——那座易北河畔的巴洛克城市啊。您不知道我听到她遭到轰炸的时候是怎么想——我一路见了那么多的废墟，难道她也变成了那个样子？

“不，伊万·伊万诺维奇，我不是来讲这座城市的。我会梦见圣母教堂的废墟，那些漂亮的街道到处冒着火、冒着烟，砖头散落，他在那里看着这一切——不，其实我都不知道他是否还活着，哈，我在这儿不可能知道，我什么都不知道。

“我是应该感谢有心思您听我讲这个……故事——可我不知道这对您有什么意义，看守员先生，我知道您本来是诗人。当然这仅可能是因为我是这堆人中唯一会说俄语，能和您说上话的人——是啊，您似乎也并不喜欢和您的……同事们说话，您是觉得他们没有意思？或者其实是他们不愿意与您交谈？恕我冒犯，毕竟您和他们不是一类人。不过我很愿意说下去，有关我的这个故事，不管您是出于什么目的。” 他搔了搔乱糟糟的头发。他面颊消瘦，嘴唇苍白而干裂，但在这群战俘中算是状态非常好的，伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基看得见他眼中的光。他叫对方说下去。

“他，罗德里赫·冯·埃德尔斯坦——是的，是男性。是维也纳人，在萨克森国家乐团[5]担任小提琴手，说话时有着好听的维也纳口音。您可能会觉得我这种军人不会去听音乐会什么的，但我会去，虽然谈不上精通与热爱。啊，那真是美好的日子啊。

“他坐在第一小提琴的倒数第二排，外侧。演的什么曲目？哈，那一次除了他我什么都不记得了。为什么我在之前的演出中就没有注意到他呢？唔，指挥或许是卡尔·伯姆[6]。在散场之后，我随着那些乐迷们就来到了后台的出口——您知道，那种地方在歌剧舞剧结束后总有许多人挤着，主要是男性听众——但是这种演出嘛，就几乎都是那些叽叽喳喳的年轻姑娘们以及乐团成员的家眷。

“我整了整衣领——我当时穿着军装，形象蛮不错，姑娘们喜欢这样的——伊万·伊万诺维奇，我的诗人先生，尊敬的看守员，我说，您真的要听这些事么？”他有些犹豫。伊万诺维奇表示希望对方继续说下去。

“好吧，当然他不是姑娘——不过后来他承认我穿着军装看起来确实很棒。我大概当时确实是礼貌地……拦住他，说想要和他去喝一杯——酒或咖啡都可以。他愣了一下，表示同意，然后我们就这样认识了，毕竟我们的年岁差不多。他很漂亮，虽然这词用在男人身上或许并不合适——但是我不能拒绝他嘴角下那颗痣，以及……”

伊万这时插了句话。

“不……不，他不是党员。您可能了解我的档案，我也不是。我们不谈论政治。他是‘那种’艺术家，不能说他故意忽略掉政治，而是干脆……不会在意它。哪个政党当政与他无关，不过如果有人告诉他，若想保住自己在乐团中的位置，就需要加入纳粹党，他一定会这么做——就是这样的现实。当然在那次吞并他祖国的投票[7]后，我们也并没有就此讨论过什么。话说，您是党员么？啊，当然是您那儿的党，共产党，恕我冒昧。”基尔伯特嘴角拉向下，笑了一下。不知道从何时开始他把嘴角向下当成了笑容。伊万点了点头。

“看，您是党员，您是如此地热爱自己的国家——请原谅，您上次给我看过您的诗，还有文章——虽然我的俄语并不好——但是不可否认，很动人，或者确切来说是‘充满了煽动性’，您是如此地为您的国家而忧虑。但是您的国家呢？看看，您现在在这里，只能有这等劣酒喝——顺便说，您可以自己去蒸馏一下这玩意，这并不难。除此我或许可以冒昧地指出您的……您文中的理想似乎难以实现。我虽然不是经济上的专家，但是对您国家的经济状况有着这样过高的预期似乎……不切实际。‘俄罗斯人需要战争’[8]，唔，这没错，我们这些人——侵略者，对这件事或许是最清楚不过的了，可是现在来看只是战争就够了么？可是没有我们这些敌人的时候呢？

“并且我不认为我或者罗德里赫是党员这件事情会对这一切造成什么……不，现在看来，或许应该庆幸他没有加入，相信现在被贴上那个标签的人的日子一定不会好过。人类的集体性和趋向性真是个令人难过的事。实在抱歉我跑题了，您……”

“您想知道我们到底是怎么……怎么就这样了？这真的不奇怪，伊万·伊万诺维奇。我当时确实不知道怎么开口，但是似乎有如神助。我们在酒馆聊了一阵，当然主要是音乐和其他的什么，之后的一切似乎就自然而然地发生了。

“他当然不排斥这些事，虽然看起来一幅道貌岸然的样子，哈，没错，道貌岸然。我很庆幸我当时丝毫没有犹豫地干了那些事。

“出了酒馆我拥着他进了某条小巷——谁知道那是哪里，我们都喝了一些，不过谁都是在可控制的范围内。可是还是发生了。我把他按在墙上，他没反抗，反而抬起手勾上我的脖子。我冲着他笑，他没什么表情。我吻上他的嘴，玩着他的耳垂，而后是颈子。他轻轻地笑着，我想象着他可能略带讥讽的表情。我咬着他的喉结，从嘴中感受到他声带的颤动。我把他的衣领解得更开，一路向下，熟练得仿佛和他已经这样做了几百次。他抬起膝盖顶了顶我的胯下——这个，哈，道貌岸然的家伙。

“我的手探向他的下身，他的兴奋不比我差，隔着衣服我能感觉到。对付完了扣子们，他在我用手把我们的器官握在一起的时候捂住了嘴。我到后来才知道他是个容易叫出声来的人，虽然我们在后来的……这种事中他也总是隐忍着不叫出来——唉，那些隔音差得令人无奈的旅馆房间——那时他只是猛烈地喘息着。毕竟这是一个公共的巷子，我也需要压抑着我的声音。他用另一只手捂住了我的嘴，我伸出舌头舔着他的手指，从优雅而有力的指腹直到有着茧的左手指尖。

“哈，您一直没插话，是觉得这实在是太伤风败俗了？哦亲爱的看守员，诗人先生，伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基。”基尔伯特·贝什米特停下了叙述，靠向椅子背，望着对方。伊万似乎在仔细地听着，听到这话摇了摇头。

“啊，您没这么觉得这真是太好了，不过我也觉得我说得有些多了。您知道，在寒冷的时候想这种事情会叫人感到一些暖意——您大可以把我想成一个满脑子龌龊念头的同性恋，意淫着自己曾经的情人。唉，那实在是太冷了啊，我觉得我是个意志还可以的人，可是后来我发现，大概‘寒冷’这件事是我无法用意志力去解决的。我会无法控制地发抖，咬牙咬得牙齿疼。喝酒能解决一点问题，可是不够。您或许已经习惯于寒冷，但我觉得，或许我常年在贵国生活可能也无法适应。所以当我来到东线的时候，那真是太令人无奈而绝望了。

“我一直有记日记的习惯，即使在战时也是如此。但是到后来实在是做不到了。于是我开始在脑子中对自己念，这样就如同写下来一般，不知道有多少天的日记是这么着‘完成’的，越到后面越字斟句酌，仿佛终有一天我要去给世界上所有人演讲，现在是在一遍遍地排练。在哪一天我到了哪个城市，我身边剩下几个人，城中有几个人；又到了怎样的荒野，俄国的姑娘们如何看着我们；而后怎么就到了那个伏尔加河畔的斯大林格勒，又怎样陷入了那个巨大而冰冷却灼烧得人疼痛不已的泥沼再也无法爬出来[9]。

“是，我现在也是这种状态，只不过可以记下来的比战时更少了，确切地说是试图在变着法子地叙述同一件事。我总是要思考点儿什么，在战壕中的等待，那紧张和空虚以及绝望叫许多人发疯，不过我可以有这样的‘消遣’，虽然这或许是另外一个方向的发疯。在一切终将无望之后，在保卢斯元帅或许正确地为我们选择了投降这条道路之后[10]，我开始认命地回忆我所能想起来的任何俄语。您知道，我现在说的俄语有许多错误，不过这已经好得超过了我的预期——我在漫长的行走和等待以及后来的劳作过程中开始回想我脑中任何一个俄语词汇，并把名词变了所有的格，动词变了所有的位。

“这对我有很大的好处，毕竟谁都不想面对一群完全无法交流的人。在仿佛无休止的折磨中，我无比地感谢我的俄语教师。当然之后的日子你您就非常了解了，我反而泰然了，失去了紧张感，只有永恒般的无聊。”基尔伯特拿过伊万的酒瓶子，喝了一口，“啊，这酒真是太糟糕了。”

“如果您愿意的话我可以帮您做一个小装置，把这些酒——它们是用土豆皮搞出的私酿还是怎么做出来的——重新蒸馏一番……”

“好吧如果您不需要就算了。您看，我身边的人一个个都死掉了[11]，您们有好好地把他们的姓名告知给远方的亲人吗？可是我还活着，并且看起来还挺不错，这真是太幸运了。

“啊……我好像一直在跑题。可是有关那个人我还能说出什么？我不是一个轻浮的人，甚至可以说我没有爱过什么姑娘或者其他男人。虽然我并没有说过我爱他——当然他也没这么对我说过，不知道我们当时是一直故意回避这一点还是怎样——不过我现在是该承认我是爱着他的么？反正他也听不到。我甚至都不知道他是否还活着，在这个混乱的时代。不过他若是活着，大概会知道我的情况罢，伊万·伊万诺维奇，想必贵国会把我们的优渥生活报告给全世界的。他会怎么想呢，罗德里赫·冯·埃德尔斯坦，他还在他的乐团拉着小提琴么？希望他还能记得我，我可是会想着他的。

“唔，我在想我被释放后会去哪里……贵国终究会释放我们的罢[12]，我们这群废人，总不会永远地把我们留在西伯利亚，开垦这片荒凉的地方直到死掉？我有个弟弟，他在我离开时还在慕尼黑，那儿现在是美占区还是法占区来着，我不记得。不知道在那‘最后一刻’他在哪儿。如果我能回到故土，也只能是苏占区罢。如果他没有离开，那么就是还在德累斯顿，苏占区，那也好。”他顿了顿，瞟了一眼伊万，对方没说什么，只是听着。

“我还是希望能够再见到他。我的故事说完了。”基尔伯特仰头将伊万的酒都喝光了。

[1]<Metamorphosen>，《变形》，德国作曲家理查·施特劳斯（Richard Strauss）于二战结束前所作，由23件弦乐器演奏。为悼念遭轰炸的德累斯顿、慕尼黑以及“德国文化的毁灭”。

[2]<Carmina Burana>，《布兰诗歌》，德国作曲家卡尔·奥尔夫（Karl Orff）的作品，其歌词来源于从一座修道院中发现的中世纪拉丁文诗篇。

[3]德累斯顿的圣母教堂Frauenkirche，毁于1945年2月13日-14日的轰炸。在东德治下一直保留废墟状态，在两德统一之后重建。

[4]在斯大林格勒战役中，有近10万德军成为苏军俘虏，几乎全部为第六集团军成员。

[5]Sächsische Staatskapelle，为德累斯顿国立乐团（Staatskapelle Dresden）在1918年-1945年时的名字。

[6]Karl Böhm，奥地利指挥家，在1934年-1942年执棒萨克森国家乐团。

[7]即著名的Anschluß，1938年3月12日的德奥合并。

[8]这事儿有点儿穿越，其实这句是苏联诗人叶夫图申科（Евтушенко）的一句。虽然其经历不怎么相同，但是可以把叶夫图申科的一些诗脑补成这里的伊万写的。

[9]一般将斯大林格勒战役的时间确定在从1942年7月17日到1943年2月2日。

[10]斯大林格勒德国第六集团军的将领保卢斯在1943年1月30日被授予陆军元帅称号后，于2月1日向苏军投降。

[11]据说，近十万俘虏最后只有6000人活了下来。

[12]在1955年迫于国际压力，苏联才将所有活着的德军战俘遣返回西德。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

“路德维希·贝什米特先生，请进。”深棕头发戴眼镜的男人，罗德里赫·冯·埃德尔斯坦，打开了公寓门。

“不，你没打扰到我——用‘你’称呼就可以了。”他引着对方进屋。

“我在这儿过得很好。我不希望你将我看做你哥哥的‘遗孀’之类的这种……令人尴尬的……所以才来看望我。”

“哦，没有的话更好，抱歉冒犯了，我只是有些精神紧张，在从信件中得知你准备来看我。很高兴你能来。”罗德里赫说道。路德维希·贝什米特，基尔伯特·贝什米特的弟弟，看到敞着盖的钢琴，于是询问他是否在忙着什么。

“我没在练习钢琴，也不是在准备给我原来的同事伴奏。你知道，我钢琴水平并不好。只是我自己喜欢这曲子，肖斯塔科维奇的《第一大提琴协奏曲》，第二乐章[1]。独奏家们在演奏这一段的时候怎样才能保持眼泪不流下来？

“你看，我可以在心里想着旋律，并弹着伴奏，好像旋律它就在那里。或许以后会发展成幻听之类的精神疾病罢。你要咖啡还是茶？”他说着，请路德维希坐在茶几旁。他穿着宽松的毛衣，表情平静。

“就像你的哥哥，我好像也没有非常地想念他。因为似乎他就在这儿，而不是在西伯利亚的某个劳动营，不知死活——啊，应该是还活着，是吧，路德维希？第六军团战俘的名单中有他，他会回来的。”他煮上了一壶咖啡，回到了茶几旁。路德维希希望挑起一些话题，不致冷场，他表示想了解一些基尔伯特的事情。

“你想知道有关你哥哥的一些事情？好吧，这也难怪，你们兄弟不住在一个城市。不过事实上，我和他见面也并不多。”

“很奇怪么？我倒是觉得这样很舒服。你看，这也导致了我现在可以正常地生活……是，你不觉得我现在生活得很正常么，所以你来看我并不是必须的——我已经习惯了一个人呆着。我和基尔伯特，我们不是一定要相见。

“你想知道基尔伯特的什么？我们的相识？我们是怎么——怎么成了这个关系？或者干脆是，我们曾经有过的性生活？啊，恕我无礼。”他没有理会路德维希红了的脸。

“你的哥哥和我同岁。你知道，他是驻扎在德累斯顿的技术军人。不，不，这都没什么可说的，事实上我也记不清。仿佛一切自然而然地就发生了。刚才说了，我们见面并不多——毕竟这种事情是不被法律允许的，谁也不想为了这个进集中营。

“啊，咖啡差不多好了。”他起身，拿来了咖啡壶和两个杯子，继续说道，“我们一个多月可能会见一次面？大概吧。如果有不错的演出我会邀请他来看——来看我。之后我们可能会找个地方——你哥哥总能知道那种没人会在意的地方，真是精明。我们也曾一起看过演出，当时有过几场福特文格勒大师、克纳佩布什大师[2]的巡演。你知道么，他对外宣称我们是表兄弟——你就这么凭空地多出个表哥，路德维希。”

“当然有他提出的见面，一般在不错的咖啡馆中，他知道我对食物的偏好——不过我们都尽量不会打扰到对方。我们都是理性的成年人，不是热恋中的少年，不是么？”

路德维希没有说什么。

“不可否认，基尔伯特很有魅力。尤其是他那自信的表情，叫我……或许是无法抗拒，在最初便是如此，这说来真是令人难以捉摸。总之，这种状态——这种在某种意义上算是情侣的状态，叫我很满意，他大概也是这样罢。”

路德维希点了点头，表示同意。

“那是我们最后一次见面。基尔伯特说他要去东线，所以在那之前他有一周的假期。他要开车带我去海边，我不知道他这是怎么想的，大概只是想狂欢一次。他开着那辆黑色的奔驰车，下午三点钟我们从德累斯顿出发，一直向北走。我坐在副驾驶的位置，感觉他简直就是要在实验这车的最快速度。我一路上没怎么和他交谈，只是看着车窗外的树木飞过，后来干脆是睡着了。等我醒来时，天已经黑了。他说我们刚刚经过了柏林，现在是晚上八点钟，后座上有他刚买的面包和香肠，我可以吃掉。于是我吃着东西，继续看着窗外。

“不知道从什么时候起，我开始喜欢盯着一片黑暗看个没完。但是这种运动中的……运动中的黑暗，我倒是第一次感受。这个时段路上有也没有什么别的汽车，我们的车灯只能照亮前方一小片距离。开始时天还没全黑，能看到树木的轮廓，而等天全黑下来时，我们的车仿佛悬浮在这一团黑暗中，冷不防地有对面的车亮着灯飞驰而过，这时基尔伯特或许会咒骂抱怨一句对方的灯光刺眼。我们就如同鮟鱇鱼，点着只能照亮自己的小灯，在缺乏氧气的黑暗深海孤独地游荡着。这种感觉很有趣，我都不忍心继续睡下去了。

“当我正在感受这仿佛要挤压进车中的黑色压力时，基尔伯特说话了。‘罗斯托克，到了。’他说，‘马上就到海边了。’我只是应了一声。

“他本想去吕贝克的，那儿是他的家乡。不过罗斯托克也好，反正都是我没有去过的地方。我更没见过晚上的海。那声音，路德维希，那时大概正是涨潮罢，远近的轰隆声叠在一起反而叫人失掉了‘纵深感’。

“在海边我们下了车，他直把车开上了沙滩。我们牵着手，什么都没说，毕竟什么都不需要。我们在沙滩上走了一阵，我转过身，抓住了他的另一只手。之后我们紧紧地抱在一起，而后不知道如何地就滚在了沙滩上——靠近地面听着潮水声要更加厚重一些。我吻着他，我们都迫不及待地开始解对方的衣服，虽然那时候还只是初夏，海边的夜晚算不上温暖。

“基尔伯特的体温比较低，你知道，他虽然是个比较强壮的人，但是这一点似乎和他的身体状况无关，不过他还是不希望我躺在这粗粝的沙子上——波罗的海海边的沙滩都是这样的么？他在试图脱掉我的裤子时犹豫了一下，而我催促他继续。我光着腿跨坐在他腿上，他并不温暖的手抓着我的腿。我低下头吻着他，在之前的这种事情中我似乎并没有……这样地主动，是的，并且我第一次可以不顾及到我的声音，哦，这种荒凉的地方真是叫人喜爱。

“海边只有我们——当然是这样，似乎除了我感官能够直接感受到的事物，其他的东西都消失了，我喜欢这种只有月光和星光的黑暗。我攀着基尔伯特的肩头，我们感受着对方身体的脉搏，仿佛再也没有明天。

“啊，路德维希，我不该说这些，看，这都叫你脸红了。”罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦这么说着，不过他的心里似乎一点儿都不后悔。路德维希抿了抿嘴，没有回答。

“当然我后来还是不幸地感冒了。我们在罗斯托克又住了几天，才回到德累斯顿。”罗德里赫继续说道，挑了挑眉毛。

“然后就是……就是普通的生活。他的离去给我……我需要承认是有一些空虚，虽然时局并不允许我这样。在德军还围攻列宁格勒时[3]，我通过美国的渠道搞来了托斯卡尼尼在那新大陆首演肖斯塔科维奇《第七交响曲》[4]的录音，也就是叫‘列宁格勒’的那首。我在家里偷偷地听着那张盘，而后我就知道，咱们的仗或许打不赢了。

“所以，在延后地得知斯大林格勒的惨状后[5]，我好像也没有非常惊讶。事实上，我一直不知道基尔伯特具体是去东线的哪里，他没有给我写信——有没有给你们这些亲人写信呢？”路德维希回答说没有。

“嗯，我想也是，他不是那样的人。我不记得是在什么时候得知了他所在军团情况的消息——那份名单。

“而后，全国的乐团都停止演出了，我只得在家中练琴，听广播——只有柏林爱乐还在继续，不过他们的广播在爱乐大厅被炸毁之后也停止了[6]。

“啊，轰炸。之前，他家乡吕贝克的那两架布克斯特胡德的管风琴，‘死亡之舞’和‘大管风琴’[7]，也在轰炸中被毁掉了，我还没有来及去听它们伟大的声音。所有的地方都成了前线——总体战，你知道么，我也曾拿起反坦克榴弹发射器[8]——你也一定参加了那些战斗。德累斯顿遭到轰炸，市场旁的圣母教堂——我们开始还在赞叹她在第一轮轰炸中的神佑，但是不久之后我们就听到了那声巨响。

“等一切都结束后，我来到了柏林，东柏林。路德维希，你来到苏军占领的东柏林是有怎样的考虑？我只是不想在德累斯顿继续待下去，虽然这里看起来比那儿还要像废墟。”罗德里赫喝光了咖啡，路德维希表示自己是为了工作，并且也将基尔伯特留在德累斯顿的“遗物”转移到了柏林。

“哈，我喜欢‘遗物’这个词。你是从你哥哥的日记中得知我的存在么？而后这样地找到了我，真是不容易。你还在做律师的工作？”路德维希点了点头。

“我对以后没有什么打算。我倒是想，我可以趁着这个苏联占领的时期去学习一下俄语——虽然我这个岁数学起来有点儿困难。你或许不知道，我一直对俄国——好吧，苏联——的艺术非常感兴趣。你去看了《亚历山大·涅夫斯基》[9]那个电影么？我已经去看了两遍，电影本身虽然算不上经典，不过普罗科菲耶夫真的是大师。我都已经会唱里面的歌了，只不过不会歌词。

“莱比锡的克格尔[10]过两天要来，那个年轻人看起来很有才华。如果你有时间的话或许可以和我一起去看看。”路德维希对他的提议表示赞同和感谢，并问他为什么不再参加乐团了。

“不……我目前还不想重新进入乐团，你不知道，我在听到乐团调音时的声音，都会精神紧张，或者是由于某种对混乱的恐惧。希望以后能够好转。”路德维希表示了希望他的哥哥早日回来的念想，并说自己应该离开了。

罗德里赫站起身来，说道：“基尔伯特，基尔伯特。我爱他么？至少我没对他说过那句话。他也没对我说过。我们之间是不需要表达出这一点了么？还是根本就没有爱，只是需要身体上一个互相满足的过程？路德维希，你觉得呢？”路德维希皱了皱眉头，他无法回答这个问题，所以只得岔开它，又问对方是否需要些什么。

“不不，我不需要什么。你看，我的咖啡还有足够多。这还是战时留下的呢——那时西班牙的朋友知道这里很困难，于是给我寄了那么多。”

“不，我很节制，才不会喝到手抖。对了，如果你能弄来一些烟——是的，我会节制的，你看，我能守准拍子，就能保证每天绝不多抽一根。相信我，路德维希，如果你能弄到一些的话……那真是非常感谢。”路德维希点了点头，表示如果有可能会帮他弄来。

“这真是太好了。我想，基尔伯特会回来的，我……好吧，事实上我无法确信。我想再次见到他，或许他可以住在对面的那间房子——不不，现在并不需要想这么多。”他把路德维希·贝什米特先生送出了公寓门。

[1]Шостакович，苏联作曲家，个人非常喜欢他的第一大提琴协奏曲。

[2]Furtwängler, Knappertsbusch都是德奥20世纪上半叶非常著名的指挥。

[3]一般把列宁格勒围城的时间定在从1941年9月9日至1943年1月18日。

[4]肖斯塔科维奇的第七交响曲创作于列宁格勒围城时，1941年12月27日完成，并于1942年3月5日在古比雪夫举行首演。1942年7月19日的美国首演由托斯卡尼尼指挥。列宁格勒的首演由于众多乐手离世或派往战场，需重新招募，直到1942年8月9日才举行。此交响曲部分主题成了《攻克柏林》的配乐。

[5]直到1943年1月底民众才知道斯大林格勒的惨剧。

[6]柏林爱乐乐团一直坚持公开演出直到战争结束，乐手们也没被派上战场。从1942-1944年1月旧柏林爱乐大厅被炸毁为止，帝国广播公司一直在广播音乐会。

[7]Buxtehude是17世纪丹麦的管风琴师，长期在吕贝克生活，他的教堂中有两架著名的管风琴，Totentanzorgel和Grosse Orgel，都毁于1942年的轰炸。

[8]Panzerfaust，铁拳反坦克榴弹发射器，一种没后座力的武器，在后期总体战的时候被用作全民武装。

[9]苏联导演爱森斯坦1938年拍的片子，讲述的是亚历山大·涅夫斯基率领诺夫哥罗德的人民抗击入侵的条顿骑士团的故事。由于有丑化德国人之嫌（……），所以在“苏德互不侵犯条约”失效以前被禁播了。不过在卫国战争时期几乎成了宣传片。其中普罗科菲耶夫的配乐比电影本身还经典。

[10]Herbert Kegel，东德著名指挥，（当然在那时候还是个年轻人），1949年-1953年执掌莱比锡广播合唱团。在1990年两德统一后，他由于种种原因自杀身亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 0、首先承认这篇的人物或许有点儿OOC。并且如果文中人物的政治倾向与您设想得不符，请不要喷。两个主角都有点儿神经质的样子，都是倒霉的作者害的，作者该死。  
> 1、这篇文我想了好长时间，想着想着都要想不起来了。具体来说，在去年暑假就开始有了几个意向，比如斯大林格勒战役、战俘生活、德累斯顿轰炸、战时苏/德的音乐生活、东德的交响乐团和指挥，然后……就一直没有开始写。现在看来当时思考的几个点倒都涉及到了，但是……都是很小的一部分。  
> 2、继续说我是怎么拖延的：想要么在海王星行动那天（11月9日）发出来（而后改成“开始写”，但是显然是没开始）；之后拖延到放假，想要么在斯大林格勒战役结束的时候（2月2日）开始写，写到德累斯顿轰炸（2月14日）差不多就该写完了（但是这事还是没成）；最后……最后终于写了并且努力地写完了。  
> 3、有关打野战梗。这个事也是早有预谋的恶趣味。不过最初只是第二次的海边儿（也就是他们的最后一次），后来又冒出了所谓他们的第一次。  
> 4、最初不是这样的自述，而是正常的事件叙述。而后曾设想过全是对话的那种“访问”。最后干脆叫“访问者”的话完全不出现。这样虽然看起来有些诡异，但是想来想去觉得是最简洁能够表明我意图的形式：两个活在自己世界的人，只能照亮眼前的一点儿，如同鮟鱇鱼。  
> 5、我承认我是形式主义控。  
> 6、想故意忽略战场的描述以及战争的史实，其实懒只是一方面。  
> 7、忽略了许多可是最后还是那么多注释，真是捉急。沉浸在自己的梗中无法自拔真是欠揍。  
> 8、可以自由地想象基尔伯特回来后的生活。我是玻璃心，不太忍心叫他们没再见就死掉。  
> 9、之后的中年生活可能会涉及到各种中年危机、七年之痒，叫我脑补得非常期待。


End file.
